i've got you
by her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks
Summary: and they need each other. it's not a matter of desire or want or simple enjoyment: lawrence finnegan whitman was made for amanda lynn lockhart and amanda lynn lockhart was made for lawrence finnegan whitman and if they are not together then the world isn't right. but now they are in each other's arms. and it's all okay.
1. oneshot 1: laugh-filled nights

**ah yes, the post disney oneshot. i got this one walking into ****_O Canada!_**** after i saw a lady feeding her baby**

**because really, the first two days were dry spells, with nothing (well…yeah nothing) to work on as im sitting in the corner of the monorail my feet throbbing about to fall off but this strange strange moment spurred the growth of seventy more (…seven) that will be following. whoopee. because really i walked in and im like ITS A SHOT-SERIES**

**ive wanted to do a multi-shot for a little while. and i literally cant write (you can just end the sentence right there) anything but famanda and ive got so many ideas that are too weak to stand on their own and they aint staying on the "upcoming fanfics" doc! they be comin out (i mean on) here! here where me getting two views is a real treat**

**ive got so dern many headcanons. really. maybe twenty versions of how their life ends up? so im not a hannah and my stories dont line up but its faaaanfiction**

**how long am i doing this till? eh i dont know. ive got that multichap planned but im avoiding touching that document. ive been a terrible person, not responding to my two (wait three omg) besties whom im doing stuff with (if they still want me) and the release date of all that is sooo uncertain lol so this may pause, this may skyrocket, this may flop, this may cause that crack in your wall to burst open**

**you wouldn't believe. disney withdrawal has treated me so mean. lost my phone. and my book. bumped my head on the top of the plane. terrible turbulent ride. (im a terrible flyer.) ignorant people. HOMMEEEEWORK. its a rude awakening to the real world and i really don't understand why because i did nothing wrong? so i just drowned my sorrows in a that neverending freeverse i use to rant a couple minutes ago and i need serious healing. this may help? hoping because i feel those tears a-comin**

**ALSO:::: heheheheh have you seen that lovely little newsletter? with that lovely gorgeous face as fan of the week? ooh how about that finnapocalypse? sounds fun, eh? look, im turning canadian. if you dont know what this finnapocalypse or newsletter is you are required to pm me. really. i mean if you have to choose between this oneshot and the newsletter pick the newsletter bc i dont wanna be lonely that night**

**SO IN THIS ONE they are young twenties and settled in and the ot crap has died down and its all just loverly around heres. not mainly famanda but its one of the weak ones**

**i really only have the dialogue so wish me good luck tryna make it sound readable.**

**saiah's pronounced "zay-ah". short for his full name.**

**t because im so funny in ways i never knew i could be funny in**

**i've got you**  
**oneshot #1: laugh-filled nights**

The baby wails. "Argh," Amanda sighs, her chair creaking back as she stomps to the adjacent living room. "He wants the B."

"You can just take Saiah in here, Mandy," Willa calls from the table.

"And bring the cape!" Finn adds.

"I must make a confession…" Maybeck raises his hands in surrender, then his left around Charlie's chair. "I just think that's weird. I mean, I know it's nature and all but I just can't get used to that."

"Well, you better get used to it, soon," Charlene smirks, crossing her hands across that bulge in her stomach.

Amanda's now back at the table, with what they've all taken a liking to calling "The Crusader Cape". The baby's in their presence, just covered. This get together at Willa's house was declared The Celebration of New Kids That Is a Couple Months Late. Charlie and Maybeck are halfway through and Isaiah Whitman is old enough to scream bloody murder. It's been too life-ish to spend a whole Saturday night with the whole gang for a while now, but they certainly aren't out of touch. Literally two blocks away from each other. Tonight, they've found their way to the kitchen table with Diets and Doritos. The Philbys and Whitmans share one side while the Maybecks' have room to spare for all two. Three.

"Is it exciting? I could imagine, you're so close." Willa asks Charlene.

The blonde turns to Maybeck, something of a pleased smile on her face. "Yeah. I guess."

"I mean, we always said we were gonna have kids, but now it feels real." Maybeck leans back. "I'm happy."

"Patiently waiting to see that kid. She'll have Charlie's beautiful face and Maybeck's…ah…" Amanda falters. "She'll have Charlene's beautiful face."

"Don't forget, you gotta raise her on Disney." Philby tosses. "We can't have the new Maybeck corrupt like her father."

"So know that I've got a kid, it's Pick-on-Terry time."

Finn thinks, then nods. "Pretty much, yeah."

One would think the questions would get annoying but the Maybecks don't mind. Ever since the tests came back that_ it's a girl! _it's been a frenzy of let's-get-to-month-nine-already. It's like she's not even the Maybecks' kid.

"What are you gonna name her?" The question of the night is Willa's.

There's silence as the expecting couple looks to each other, contemplating something. The remaining Keepers lean forward. Charlie turns back.

"We're thinking Ikenna."

"To honor my heritage," Maybeck says. "One of my grandmas or aunts or someone way back was named that and my family's been waiting to use it for a while. …My mom's middle name."

They're all impressed. "That's awesome. Real pretty name," Amanda replies.

"Something special," Finn smiles. "I love it."

"Ooh, we should do something real ethnic when we get pregnant," Willa says to Philby.

"Ahm…I was thinking something easier to spell..."

"Pick a nationality, any nationality," Maybeck waves his Pepsi at Willa. She glares. "Sorry."

"You know what, you should all just go all out Disney," Finn says. "Megara. Merida. Cinderella!"

"Or go boring American, like me and Finn," Amanda says. "Is that even American?"

"Hey! You were the one who picked out the name."

"Don't think so."

"Don't act like you aren't thrilled!"

"I don't get too worked up over anything."

"Really?" Finn raises his eyebrows. "Really. 'Cause you were happily crying hysterically when we found we were gonna have a kid."

"I don't cry. I don't get excited."

Philby picks some bait. "How many kids do you want? Any more?"

"God, no."

"YES. Maybe twenty?"

"Saiah's enough."

"I want a small army."

Amanda looks to Finn, mouthing something the other Keepers don't want to decipher. The others laugh and Finn's shaking his head to her through his smile. But she's not budging.

"Okay. Miss Monotone Mandy." Maybeck grabs a thought. "Hey, what's Jess doing?

"Ehm. I don't know. She's with some guy in the art school."

"Remember that text?" Philby can't hide his smile. Trying to get Jess' voice: _"Guys, I think I'm-"_

"Uh-uh!" Amanda stops him. She's at some level of mad.

"Oh, look, Amanda has feelings!" Finn points.

"You just enjoy killing me, you do."

"Love you too."

"I know, babe." And she a scoots her chair closer, being careful to not ruffle The Crusader Cape.

Philby starts. "But no matter what…I will never ever be one of those annoying parents who gets their kid all dressed up in the parks and the kid is just screaming the whole time."

"Oh my God, yes. It's so annoying." Amanda agrees.

"A-hem," Maybeck produces his phone from his pocket and displays Saiah, in full Mickey Mouse costume, his cheeks puffy and his eyes are-you-serious-ing the observer.

Willa stifles a laugh. Philby lets out an "Aww…" As if on cue, Saiah cries out from underneath the cape. Amanda tries not to shout.

Finn's not fazed. "What? I thought it was cute."

"Seriously, it's like you're the only parent."

"Is that right?"

Amanda knows better than to fight. She sighs. She gets thoughtful, serious. "Who would've thought…" she looks at all of them. "After all this time…"

Philby coughs something that sounds like "Always" but it dies. Amanda continues. "We would've been here, safe. Married. Kids."

"Hard to believe," Willa nods.

"Sometimes it feels like this isn't real." Charlie adds.

"Please don't even wish that for a second." Maybeck takes her hand.

"Never would," she says.

"Now we'll be going through something worse than a bat god," Philby says. "The teenage years."

"Don't even bring that up!"

"Please."

"Nothing can be crazier than ours!"

"You're stressing me out already," Amanda whines.

"Hey, hey, we've got it. We'll get it."

"Seems like some of us are still going through those teenage years," Maybeck shurgs. "How old were you guys when you had Saiah? Nineteen?"

Each Whitman says something along the lines of "That's not too young" or "TERRENCE" but it's at the same time so they can't tell who was who. Laughter all around the Keeper's table.

"I'm just happy we're near each other." Charlie says. She looks at Mandy. "I'm gonna be calling you every five seconds."

"I promise you, you won't die." Amanda looks to her husband. Is that a forgiving look? Whatever the label is, Finn smiles, and she's satisfied. "Not from the kid, anyway."

**here are two pictures ive used to help me model jesamae (copy paste and unspace)**

** w w w. darkpassageisnear. tumblr post/ 67049306576 /posting -for -a- link**

**:)**


	2. oneshot 2: closer moves

**was waiting for a couple post-7 fanfics to pull this one out but ive been obsessed with it so we're taking it back to the early books**

**gon be kinda short with no plot…during four, before the kiss…maybe the beginning of 4? not au, they're about 14? yeah think so**

**wish me luck, im in a show tonight with bunches of beautiful people :) :) :)**

**hiiii hannahhhhh**

**you inspired me**

**k plus because its basically just cute**

**i've got you  
oneshot #2: closer moves**

He growls. If we are assigning pronouns at the moment. But the walker lags along, baring its fury on its way to Rick.

The light's dim. Amanda's chin is on her knees which are pulled up tight. Finn's sprawled on the corner of the sofa, his arm spread toward the girl. The idea of doing "the move" just briefly crossed his mind—just briefly—enough for him to dismiss it completely and maybe show some kind of manliness in some other way in the forseeable future.

It's Thursday and they crossed paths as they were walking home and the convo went something like this: Hi. Hi. Bored. Yeah. Homework? Yeah. Lots? Yeah. Season three. Ok. So Finn and Amanda are catching up on The Walking Dead. She blinks the whole time. He winces with sound effects every now and then, much to Amanda's enjoyment. They're in Finn's basement, watching on the staticky magic black box.

"This is sooo fake," Amanda says.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah. I mean, look at that. You can see where their make up was applied."

"You can only give them so much credit. It's not that easy to find zombies in the acting field."

She takes a while to respond. When she finally acknowledges his response, she snorts. "Ha. Sorry."

She leans on his shoulder, her legs straight across, her face to the ceiling. He pokes her forehead. She blazes a smile and he thinks she looks so beautiful and fiery when he does that. His own smile fades, with the thought scaring him, for some fourteen year old reason. She sighs. "I'm not gonna make it. I got like four hours of sleep last night."

"_Four?_ What were you doing?"

"I dunno, stuff."

"Stuff."

"Jess had one of those dreams again and I had to calm her down. I think. I don't know. Either that or something about quadrilaterals…"

"Guess you napped in math."

"Yeah. But that didn't really do much."

And it takes a couple walker-borne casualties to have Amanda scootch closer and get more on his chest than his shoulder, her legs glued together away from Finn. She snuggles nearer. And Finn has to clarify in his mind how brotherly it is, not romantic. Not romantic? But he's not pulling away.

"Just take over for me for a while," she says. "Make sure no walkers get me or something."

"Never," he says. He jokingly takes a strand of hair, twirls it, and puts it back in the wrong place. He feels her laugh.

"You're kinda cuddly, Finn."

He doesn't know the response to that, but he nods even though she can't see it, and he has this feeling that she knows that he nodded because she's just like that. Maybe his mom will find him and her asleep in the morning, late for school, because he could fall asleep right about now also. It's also pretty nice, too. The idea of holding Amanda and having her close—she drapes an arm around him, and he finally gets to do that move—is something new and something he's really enjoying. He feels protective; he feels closer.

And he doesn't mind. No, he likes it.

He likes it a real lot.

**no plot but what up**


	3. oneshot 3: restarts

**ah yes another one of those oneshots planned during karate class. this fic i would just play with if i ever had free time with my laptop in the car with nothing else to do. im listening to the live recording of comatose right now and drinking chic-fil-a sweet tea i just love life ok i think its great**

**just a reminder to you guys that i really am having a great time with this shot series and you guys are the people who matter, the people i have overflowing love for, because sometimes real people are mean and rude and ignorant (and unnecessary) but then i start writing this…and you all, you all are the shiz. i love you so very much AND IM THANKFUL FOR YOU**

**a little...erm, question...was i the only one to see that someone's rp-ing as the KKs? or, maybe, our dreams have come true and they are real. but these people, whoever they are, go by the name of therealkingdomkeepers and they are pretty awesome to talk to. maybe check it out?**

**mid twenties, settled in, full famanda, no ot crap, a headcanon that's different from the oneshots before**

**t because im paranoid and it doesn't really need t but eh**

**i've got you**  
**oneshot #3: restarts**

"…Because if I had Tiana and Eric together, that wouldn't fit, so I have to put certain pwincesses and pwinces on one side and some the other."

"A-huh."

"But at night, when they come alive and switch positions, like you told me they do, sometimes it's all messed up, I have to put it together again. Ugh." She covers her face. "It's so exasperwaiting."

"What's that?" Amanda dries the last plate and pivots around.

"Ex-ask-pur-waiting."

"Whoa, missy. You know some big words." Amanda's getting the last of the stubborn stains from the silverware. "You're reading a lot like Belle, Penny."

"I like reading. I like books!" Penny jumps up, her braids bouncing. They should've named the three year old Ellie, with how much she looks like that _Up_ character, with the goldish hair and the enormous eyes and the energy shooting outward. But she and Finn decided on Penny for _The Rescuers_, Amanda's favorite for relatable reasons. The kid's got a little bit of Penny, definitely.

And Pen rambles on in her Elsa shirt, after she's done spending hours upstairs with her princess dolls. (sometimes she doesn't have her skirt on her, but Amanda's clarified whenever they're home alone, it's fine). And Amanda's kinda tired and drained, but she is the good mother and stands and listens. It's a lot of heavy stuff recently…and days are longer...

Amanda needs a minute alone. She turns to Penny's eyes. "Go upstairs and get something decent on, Pen. Maybe Daddy can take us girlies out."

"Oooh, and see _Incredibles 2_?"

"Mayyybe," she says, poking Pen in the stomach. And Penny flies away singing along to the invisible soundtrack. And once she's out of eyesight Amanda puts down the rag and plates and leans against the counter and studies the floor. She feels sad. She doesn't know why but with every one of Penny's smiles she gets denser and everything seems to be not forever, like she knows of its imminent fade-out.

She takes her head in her hands and exhales. _This too, shall pass?_ Phases of darkness have always taken a liking to lodging themselves in Amanda Lynn but it's never clear that they'll pass until they do.

The garage. Amanda straightens and sniffles and comes over to the counter closer to the garage door, leaning on her elbows. Finn emerges from the door and gives his goofy smile. She gives a trying one. He comes on over. "Hey."

"Hey."

He kisses her cheek real quick and puts his suitcase on the counter. Seeing her darkened face, he stops. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"You look sad."

Amanda backs up and scootches her butt onto the counter. "I don't know, I've just been feeling kinda…weepy and sad and so _emotional_."

He looks a bit worried. That's what Amanda loves about Finn, he really does care, when she's anything less than content, and you can see it so clearly.

Amanda sighs. "Ever cry because you love someone so much?"

"Oh, yeah. Used to, every day." He gets closer and whispers in her ear. "When I was young…and you didn't notice me…" He hugs her and she squeezes tight.

"You are still so corny."

"It's only because of your negativity."

And he smiles and he comes in for a kiss. It's gentle and soft. She's reminded of warm days when he was the only excitement, only specialness. Every kiss seems to be a reminder of something of their early years, and this time she's taken back to the source of it all. It makes the journey seem long.

She pulls away, with a dreamy look in her eyes, because he is a dream. She whispers, sighs, tired, because she's tired, but Finn is helping her feel awake again. "…Finn."

His arms, which were above her waist, are creeping to her stomach. There doesn't need to be any words.

"The tests came back," she starts. "I mean, you can't always trust it right away, this early into it, but…"

No need to go on as his look of enjoyment renovates into a smile which shifts into a face full of light laughing. He chuckles.

"We've got ourselves a Bianca," she says through a grin.

"Or a Bernard," he tosses.

"I'm not naming my kid Bernard," she laughs.

"Well, it's a girl. I have that…feeling." He presses her stomach lightly. "I can feel her."

She looks up finally, dying in those emerald eyes. How far they have come and how much they have seen. "Two girls. Can you believe it?"

"Yes," he says. "I can."

How Finn can believe the way things are is beyond Amanda. They're both 23 and they're settled in with a young kid and another on the way and yet they _still feel_ eighteen. That_ forever_ that comes with the teenage years hasn't faded away, and it seems impossible, but it's true.

It's not like Amanda isn't a fan of their life now. She loves having Penny and living with Finn and wearing the ring and being a family, leading a family of her own. No, the only thing she hates is the baby fat that came along with it. (She hasn't bothered to shave of Penny's, even though it's been three years, and that hormonal crap from her teens.) Amanda's never getting back to her 13 year old self, but she doesn't need to worry about any of that. Apparently, Finn's blind. Either that or maybe guys just don't care about that kinda stuff.

"So that's what it was," she says. "Why I'm so moody, probably."

"I thought that stopped when you got pregnant?" he inquires, real sincerity in his eyes. It breaks under her stare.

"No. Nah, still…" she answers. _He's such a dork._ "We've done it once before with Penny, how can you forget all the crap that comes along with it?"

"All I worry about," he begins, his arms around her waist again, "All those nine months, is coming home and seeing Penny now, and you, safe and sound, not screaming or wailing or moaning or groaning about ice cream."

"Cravings," she sums up, as if it's as simple as that. It's never as simple as that. Nothing is. But that fact's been evident for a while.

And their moments fades as Penny stomps down the stairs and hears Daddy's voice and the kid squeals and Finn picks her up and spins her around. He's just so great with kids. Amanda smiles. And she doesn't feel sad.

"Can we do something, Daddyyy?" Penny asks. Her way of saying, _let's spend some money._

"Okay," he nods, trying not to laugh. She giggles.

"I'll grab the keys," Amanda goes into the closet.

"I'll get some non-pinchy shoes," Finn says.

"I'll come with you," and Penny grabs onto his arm and hops along.

Amanda gets the car keys and stands against the door and just can't keep out her smile. She just needed that restart to be happy and excited for the future again. It's not gonna fade-out.

**ugh its so short, tell me if its confusing, bc really i put this together in 30 mins**

**ehehe incredibles 2**

**that wntet joke omg im still using that itll be TWO YEARS**

**AND YESTERDAY MARKED A YEAR SINCE I CAME UP WITH THAT KRIS KINGELL JOKE**

**ITS STILL FUNNY, RIGHT**


	4. oneshot 4: i need somebody

**now i had a real cute famanda wedding dress shot but a tragedy happened! kingdom-keepers-rule's sick! andimkindasicktoo and we all love kingdom-keepers-rule! right? THE CORRECT ANSWER IS RIGHT**

**jordan you better be grateful**

**let's pretend jamanda has a home now, 19, no ot crap, other headcanons don't matter**

**rated k-plus for alliteration**

**i've got you  
oneshot #4 maybe: i need somebody**

Can the universe be truly any crueler?

She's shielding her face from humanity, underneath the mismatched pillows and tissues and Oreo boxes. The TLC on the TV is not. Giving. Her. Nothing. All alone, on this couch—Jess left her in the dust; she escaped to the asylum called college—Amanda's simply dying. Her will's written, with head-ache induced choice words attach to "not a thing" bequeathed to Jess, but it's all in her mind. And she's too dizzy to reach for paper. Gahhh.

She's popped all the pills she can, she's throat-sprayed and heat-padded and drank the dreaded drink. _Water. _But nothing seems to make a dent. And the last thing she wants to do is go to the doctor's, because she's got nothing to pay with, unless they accept tissues and tears and broken dreams of a future that's completely crushed.

And it's not a matter of calling up Almost-Doctor Philby or Almost-Nurse Angelo, or even Born-Comedian Maybeck. Because she can't make so much as a co-ack. Texting, just forget it, her fingers don't work. She just cries, throws Oreos at the TV, realizes they are gone, just like everyone else, and cries some more.

Her purple Pink over-the-shoulder doesn't provide much comfort, and her Eeyore biker shorts aren't the most flattering. Her feet are snow. That's it, they aren't even feet anymore, they are frozen water. But the blessed cardigan is warming her glass heart, warming it. 'Till it's gone. So when there's a knock behind the door, she swaddles her totally-not-shaved-are-you-kidding-me bottom half in the blankets, flips her hair, hates it, and yells and bangs on the coffee table—her tribal call for come in, break through the door if you gotta, be a burglar for I don't care, I just need somebody.

There's only one vertebrate that has the second key to this house: Finn. He comes bearing flowers and Disney movies and Milano cookies.

"I HATE THOSEEE," Amanda cries, diving back into the pillow party.

"Well, okay," he sets them down on the tray.

"NO DON'T COME NEAR ME. Don't burn your eyes."

"How bad can you be?"

Amanda straightens. And Finn is about to open his mouth—

"YOU HESITATED."

"No I—"

"Gahhh…" she covers herself yet again. "How did you know I was here anyways."

"Jess texted."

"Oh, so she cares about me now."

"Shut up."

"You shut up, bozo."

"How will I ever live with you if you're immediately Eeyore when you get a little cold?"

She cries at the irony and buries herself in darkness.

Finn goes to the TV and picks up the Oreos. Amanda looks back, wiping her eyes. Sniffling.

Finn eyes her. "Are those real tears?"

"I'm not an actress."

"I'm sorry, Mandy. Are you really hurting that hard?"

She nods her head, like a child. Normally for Amanda, the words _give in_ never cross each other on her lips. But this is not that. Not when he's here.

"Okay. Well what do we gotta do?"

"I don't know, my brain doesn't work."

So the universe_ isn't_ against her. Gotcha. I guess there is some good in this world, she thinks. Except for Milano cookies, I hate them.

"Do we get real cliché and do I make you Campbell's and we snuggle and watch _Lilo and Stitch_ and play Life?"

"Noooo."

"Just hold me for a while."

"Okay."

"I don't wanna hear it when you're sick," she tells him, and then smirks, and then brightens, and he smiles, and it's okay for a little while.

"I'm coming to you completely voluntarily," he states.

"Yeah. You big dork."

So she falls asleep on him, eventually, and she thinks she probably won't die.

**jordan, where ever you are, im sure you are wearing nice pajamas.**


	5. oneshot 5: there

**omg i was rereading tlotf and im very proud of that one. very. lol what i said on like chapter 3, something about peter pan changing my life, HOLY CRAP YES IT DID, LORD ALMIGHTY, OH LORD ITS S FIRE, HECK YES IT DID CHANGE MY LIFE**

**aowwww got a good deal of this in animal kingdom. this'll be real short**

**maybe 20 (idk i have this headcanon that they get married real young) no ot crap, this headcanon could go along with other oneshots**

**t because i dont really know, stuff**

**i've got you  
oneshot #4: moving through time**

"So this is the one all the girls really loved on me." And as she emerges from the changing room, she displays a snarky smirk and half-efforted jazz hands. But Finn's eyes go wide.

"Mandy…"

"Only good thing I can say about it is that the fit's alright, over all the muffin top…" Amanda looks down and frowns.

Finn shakes his head. "No. Not one bit. I MEAN…it's perfect."

It really was. Just a strapless white gown, the skirt poofing out just enough to show. The dress reaches the floor. It's perfect, because of how austere it is, how _there_ it is, just like Mandy's always been. Beautiful, lovely. She wears a high-ish ponytail and Finn knows that's not her wedding-day hair but he'll marry her right there. He's been ready to marry her, at any given moment, for years now. "Can we say the vows now?"

"Now, let me get some make-up on. You know the drill."

"No. God, Mandy, won't you see? You're gorgeous." And he says this with the most quickness, the most normalcy, because it sometimes feels like a broken record. _You're beautiful. You're beautiful_. He wants to make sure right there that she knows, that it's not just words. "No make-up, no special hair styles allowed, wear your laced-up boots to the wedding. I don't care. You need none of that."

"This doesn't really go together…" she trails off as she raises her dress to see said steampunk shoewear underneath the gown.

Finn's not done but there's not much to say now. He's been saying _no_ a lot, so he just wants to leave it at that. "Wow…" He covers his face.

"Aoww! Finny, you're getting all teary."

"I am." He looks up. "I am. Because it's all happening right now, after years of saying it'll come. It's very fast and we're getting _old_—"

"Oh, you know you wanted to marry me the minute you saw me."

"That's right. I did." And there's a pleased smile. "I mean, it took years to make that into words, but there was a sense of security, somehow I knew, I wouldn't lose you too easily."

"There's no way at all you could've shaken me off," she agrees. He loves it when she stops being difficult and just goes with it. He loves her when she's difficult, but this is so nice. "I mean, now it's kinda easier now…"

"You little bugger."

"You're just irresistible. I'm irresistible. We're irresistible, together."

"That's a Mandy way of putting it."

"The only way, right, babe?"

"Right…" he fake frowns. It breaks. And she does one of those Times Square/Osbourne Family Spectacle of Dancing Lights smiles, that just makes the greenish lighting in this dressing room subside and the only source of illumination is Amanda.

"Grand. I'm changing out of this. See you in two months, dress." Amanda's already in the room. "What do they got in the food court?"

"Nothing that I won't hear you complaining about later on the day."

"Okay, let's check there out."

**this was fun aow**


	6. oneshot 6: normalcy

**now im gonna be saying bye to this, for now. no, its not done. you really have no idea how many more famanda oneshots i have in this brain**

**but the thing i wanna do most now is move onto that multi-chapter i was talking about at the end of tlo. ive got an outline. i know where im going, and im having serious iswstts feels, and it was being prepped around this time last year, so…im trying it out. it cant be terrible. im very confident in how im gonna do it. everytime i take an oc and fly, it ends up death-less. whats the absolute worst thing that can happen**

**UPDATE: NOOOOO I AM NOT READY GAH I DONT WANT TO CAN I DO ONESHOTS FOR THE REST OF FOREVER for the first time in foreverrrr nahh i wanna do it to honor isw okayyy**

**i wish i ended this on eight but eh whatevs. thank yous: jessies, regulars, pop-ins, secrets. favorites and follows. so many real life people i want to thank, while they had nothing to do with this, they had everything.**

**yes ot crap, maybe 16, they are a thing, other oneshots can agree**

**sorry for a similar one to previous shots, but ive been feeling this one**

**a reminder that red is shed**

**THANK YOU JORDAN FOR READING BEFORE :D**

**t i guess**

**i've got you**  
**oneshot #6: normalcy**

"I'm fine! Go find Jess and get away."

"No, Mandy, don't—"

"I'm_ fine_!" And she looks back to Finn with such a sharpness in her eyes that he complies. Then hates himself for it. In less than a second Amanda pivots and extends her arms and the enemy flies back but something impales her and she cries out.

Instinct saves both of them when Finn grabs Amanda as she falls. _"No!"_ He could feel her unstable breathing for a few moments only to have dropped completely. He doesn't care if those hooded OTs follow them now, all he needs is to get away- the dark will conceal him, he hopes desperately. Finn tells his hysterics to wait for safety, as he runs to Philby, whose waving wavers as he sees them and his face flashes from frantic hurry to concern.

He stands in front of a blue van. Not theirs, but car theft isn't the worst thing that could happen right now.

"Phil!" Finn shouts, running faster now. "Dude, I need to sit with her," he says, lifting the girl to Philby.

Their words are spoken so fast, it's only adrenaline that's enabling them to hear each other. "There's no room, sit up front!"

"No, I—" He curses. Then stops and obeys. He grabs Amanda's hair and kisses her hand and cries out an "I love you". He has enough time to hop in the front seat and run his fingers through his own hair. "Oh my God…" he whispers.

Philby and the Keeper girls are in the middle seat; The Fairlies in the far back. "Where are we going?" Maybeck takes off, getting out of the parking lot.

"I-I-don- don't know, I don't know this area," Willa can't get out those first couple words at first.

"I have to know where I'm freaking going!" Maybeck slams the wheel.

"_Just drive, _dangit!" Jess screams from the back, a wreck.

"Find a warehouse or something," a numb Charlene suggests, pulling her knees closer to her chest. "Something empty."

"Are you okay?" Jess asks. _Amanda_. Finn can see from the mirrors that she's awake. Somehow unrelieved he turns around and has trouble seeing her with the streetlights flashing and leaving.

Amanda's sitting up, but leaning heavily on one side, her face barely visible. Her whole body shakes. She sobs, _"…Finn."_

This breaks him. Jess's persisting, "Mandy, baby, talk to me!"

_"I want Finn!"_ is the response. The only one she gives, as she can't speak anymore with the heavy crying that soon fades and she's silent. Finn turns back again and sees Jess holding her, feeling her forehead and upper arms and everything else, rocking back and forth.

This next stillness, shared by the whole group, is words that want to be said but can't. It's shorter than they think, though, because moments after Willa points, "There!", they're out of the van and Charlene checks the vacancy of behind the door of the brick building.

"Good," she says. And flips a light switch. The Keepers shuffle in and Jess carries Amanda but is about to drop her, she's trembling so much.

"I've got you," he says, and grabs Amanda and throws her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. They touch foreheads, and she seems to stop shuddering, only if for a little while.

Finn is the last one in the room. It's gray, and large, and littered by boxes, but he doesn't take it all in.

They need sleep.

Maybeck walks in a slow circle, scoping out the area. "…We're safe here."

* * *

He awakes. He doesn't need to be startled by his surroundings or ask why he's there. Finn just needs to see that Amanda's forehead is still close to his, and he's okay.

He sits up, carefully, not to disturb her. He gets her head on his lap. Mid-movement he scans the area—he's the only one awake. Maybeck's hand is still interconnected with Charlie's, and Willa and Jess are cuddled up and close like a couple, with Jess's legs and arms around her. If Finn remembers right, Philby sat in the corner, playing with his own fingers, as if buttons should be there, for a long time before he fell asleep. He's there now, slumped over. Finn was so upset he doesn't really remember what went on: he just got her down and saw no blood and wondered if he imagined her getting stabbed or something. But Amanda was still passed out and Philby said "Sleep with her" and Willa held Jess and Finn held Amanda.

He's tired of these sudden attacks. Always when they are finally happy, it's all ruined. This attack was strange and out of the park but at least they found a place that the OTs probably won't find.

And he might have overreacted, but he's connected to Amanda, and when she's hurt he's hurt, and last night was scary. No. No, he didn't overreact. They all were frightened. But the last of the jumpiness of last night subsides, when she shifts her weight, and his heart seizes and changes colors.

He wants to kiss her but waits. Instead, he rubs her cheek with his thumb. "Hey baby."

She blinks a couple times, having trouble staying aware, but resolves to keep them closed. Moves a bit to the side. Hums a hi.

"You feeling okay?"

She opens her eyes and tries to smile. "No."

Amanda makes a face and shimmies off her Aerie sweatshirt, wearing a purple cami underneath."God, I'm hot."

"You are," Finn has to smile along.

She's annoyed, rolling her eyes. "Whitman, I swear…"

She gives up. He stifles a snicker. "Only person I know who can still be beautiful, half dead."

"You're a creep. You know that?"

He scoffs. Then continues. "Did you get any sleep?"

Amanda eyes him. He chuckles lightly. "Nah," she says. "Last couple hours, kinda just floated. Thanks for being close to me."

He nods. She takes his hand and squeezes it repeatedly, making sure he's there. She tries to look around. But gives up after a look from Finn. "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah. We found this abandoned room."

"Noticed."

"Yeah. …I thought you got speared or something."

"Oh. Yeah. No, I didn't, that guy came at me with a knife. Don't think he got me bad or anything. I got real scared, I guess, enough to stop breathing. That push didn't help none."

"Okay," he says, not needing her to talk anymore. His Amanda is okay.

"Jess safe?"

"Yep."

Silence. She snuggles closer. And it's one of those moments, after the world seems to be malfunctioning, but then Amanda wakes up and she's not hurt and everyone is alright. When he's happiest.

He now brushes his first knuckles on her cheekbones. She releases all tension. "How do you expect me to stay awake with you stroking me like that?"

He can't not smile. He stops. "Sorry."

"No, don't stop it."

And she laughs along.

In a few moments. Amanda raises her eyebrows. He winks. She grins. He grins. And he lowers.

The Keepers wake up hours later, to find Finn and Mandy making out in the corner…Yeah. Things are back to normal.

**i hope you all have a blessed christmas or kwanzaa and new year :)**

**icarus II – kansas – 3:34**


End file.
